Tracts of My Tears"
by Son-Relena
Summary: Duo and Hilde songfic. Has one chorus of "I think we're alone now".


"Tracts of My Tears"

**I may seem like the life of the party**   
**Cause I tell a joke or two**   
**Although I'm laughin' loud and hearty**   
**Deep inside I'm blue**

_Tonight I've so far done well keeping my emotions inside. I can't let Hilde see the pain of missing her. Why did she have to leave?_   
_Flashback>_   
_"Duo, I can't see you any more," she said._   
_"What!? Why!?" I was worried, scared, and angry all at once. I couldn't move as she walked up to me, kissed me, and left.>_

**So take a good look at my face**   
**You'll see my smile looks out of place**   
**If you look closer it's easy to trace**   
**The tracts of my tears**

_I wish I could tell Duo how much I miss him, but Mom and Dad said no to me ever talking to a gundam pilot again. I've cried and cried , it doesn't change a thing._   
_Flashback>_   
_"That's not fair I love him!" I sreamed at my folks._   
_"You can't just love soldier, especially not a reckless one," replied my mother._   
_I ran to my room and wept for two days, yet they wouldn't change their minds.>_

**Baby, baby**   
**I need you, need you**   
**I need you, need you**

_I hope she never knows how heartbroken I am._   
_Flashback>_   
_"Come on eat, shower, sleep, go crazy just stop staring at her picture," said Heero._   
_"I can't," I replied. "She was my hope and drive in life. Even Howard couldn't do anything."_   
_"Well, I can and will. Are you ready for a bath?"_   
_"Whatever.">_

**Since you left me, if you see me with another guy**   
**Lookin' like I'm havin' fun**   
**Although he maybe cute**   
**He's just a substitute**   
**Because you're the only one**

_Here I am dancing with this Jack guy my parents got; but my minds on Duo. I can't feel close to anyone even when he's not around me._   
_Flashback>_   
_"Come down here now, Hilde Kate!" yelled mother._   
_"Yes, ma'am," I said as I climbed out of the big tree in our yard. We had climbed together. Mom took me to the mall to meet new guys._   
_"Hilde, what's the matter with you? You've been distant all day," said Mom even though she knew why.>___

**So take a good look at my face**   
**You'll see my smile looks out of place**   
**If you look closer it's easy to trace**   
**The tracts of my tears******

_Why am I here with Catherine? If she notices too she may tell Hilde how sick I look and that I've been crying._   
_Flashback>_   
_"Duo, you look sad. What happened?" asked Quatre._   
_"He broke up with Hilde," answered Heero for me._   
_"Oh, you're kidding!"_   
_"She just left. How could she do that to me?" I muttered.>___

**Oh baby, baby**   
**I need you, need you**   
**I need you, need you******

_What I am I supposed to do now? I can't do anything right anymore._   
_Flashback>_   
_"Don't you know how to mow a lawn?" asked Dad bewildered at the mess I had made of our front yard._   
_"I'm sorry. I've never done it by myself before," I said ready to cry._   
_"Well, who the heck did it with you!?" he exclaimed angrily._   
_"Duo and I did everything together," I said meekly.>___

**Outside I'm masquerading**   
**Inside my hope is fading**   
**Since you put me down**   
**My smile is my make-up**   
**I wear since our break-up******

_Here we go again. She's over there with some jerk and the next thing you know she'll turn and look at me. Then I'll have to smile.___

_No, why'd I have to look right in his face. Come on, he's smiling over there with Cathy, he doesn't miss me so why do I miss him?___

Three weeks later:

**Cause you know we're runnin' just as fast as we can**   
**Holdin' on to one another's hand**   
**Tryin' to get away into the night**   
**Then you put your arms around me as we tumble to the ground**   
**And then you say, I think we're alone now**   
**There doesn't seem to be anyone around**   
**I think we're alone now**   
**The beating of our hearts is the only sound******

"I think we're far enough from your house now," said Duo as he sat down on a little hill under the stars.   
"You're right. Why don't we do what we came here for?" said Hilde. Their lips come together.......   


* * *

  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'!   
R&R, flames welcome.   
I don't think you'll ever see another one of my stories where that Hilde girl will have a good part so if you like her enjoy this while it's here.


End file.
